The Champion and the Teacher
by Nobody 08
Summary: Chizuru knows something, but won't tell until Tatsuki figures it out. XD OriSuki TatsuHime ... maybe I should change the way I have this categorized....
1. The Lesbian

**Disclaimer: I will only type this once. I do not own Bleach, or anything related to it. **

* * *

**Chapter1 -- Chizuru**

It was weird at first. The very idea of Ichigo going on a vacation. And then the fact that Rukia was going with him... and that the rest of his family wasn't going anywhere. He just left, but that was okay with me. He left you, Orihime, and I to play our little games. Well, I thought of them as games. You probably hated them. Every time I saw Orihime, I'd hit on her, and that was fun and all, but what I loved was your reaction. Sometimes it was more painful than other times, but I always got your angry face.

You're really cute when you're angry, you know.

Orihime was... is... very cute. Geez, and her huge boobs... I couldn't stay away. I still remember the very first time I hit on Orihime.

It was our first day at school this year... I guess over the summer Orihime had... grown into my notice. Anyway, I started hitting on her... and then you were there. I hadn't noticed you sitting there until you stood and told me to back off. I turned to you and said,

"You know, you're pretty cute yourself, now that I get a closer look atcha." You gave me a shocked and confused look, so I did exactly what I wanted. What, with your guard down, it was too irresistible.

I kissed you on the cheek. Now that I think about it, it sorta explains your reaction when Ichigo did just about the same thing... you threw desks around, freaked everyone out so bad...

Even me.

Anyway, the point... I actually don't know. This is kind of a... recollection form my point of view... of what happened. Just in case anybody wonders. Or you forget. Or we want to reminisce. Whatever.

So, the first morning Kurosaki was gone, I, like any good flirt, took the subject to make conversation.

"Kurosaki's gone, huh?" I asked Orihime at lunch.

"Huh? Oh, hai (1)." she answered, nodding.

"You know, you gotta be careful when you space out like that, Hime," I said, slyly smiling, inching closer, "you never know who might want to steal a kiss from you."

"I-I guess..." she said. I sighed.

"This isn't as fun without Tatsuki-kun."

"What isn't as fun?" You growled at me from behind. I spun to face you.

"Aww, you know nothing is as fun for me without you!" heehee. That pissed you off real bad.

"WHAT!?" you shouted, grabbing my collar, pulling me in close to you face, "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU SAY THAT STUFF TO ORIHIME!!" I simply smiled.

"You know, it's dangerous to bring someone like me so close to your cute face..." I pointed a finger at myself, and after a few moments of you having your eyes closed and looking like you were going to beat the crap out of me, you lightly tossed me away. I shrugged. "Aw, what, no hitting? And besides, just because I say that I like having you around doesn't mean I'm hitting on you!"

You looked at me with the cutest confused face I have ever seen.

"But she's right..."

We both turned to Orihime.

"Nothing is as fun without you..."

You blushed a little. You weren't facing me, but I could tell by the way you froze. I was intrigued. It wasn't the first time that I'd seen where something like that happened. To be honest, I started hitting on Hime because, yes she is cute and has big boobs, but I continued because I was hoping that I could... well, I don't want to ruin the story, do I?

I smirked and nodded to myself while you blushed at Hime. You looked so embarrassed, I decided that I'd finally drop you a hint.

"That's always how it works..." I muttered, seemingly to myself.

"What?" you asked me quietly. You always were pretty sharp, and it wouldn't surprise me if your subconscious knew what I was talking about, and wanted to keep it from Hime.

"Everyone knows before you do." I answered, making eye contact. You gave me a new face, like you were not totally confused, but were curious to see what I knew that you didn't. I smiled. Oh, no I wasn't going to outright tell you. You had to figure it out. I made a distraction, but I knew it would hurt...

"Come on, fess up... you know you're disappointed."

"About what?"

"That I wasn't hitting on you." Yup. That won me a punch in the gut. I fell to my knees, smiling. I had planted the seed. I knew exactly what would happen after that.

After school that day, you had karate practice. You always took dearest Hime with you. You would consider what I said, and think 'What was she talking about?' Then Hime will say or do something that will open your eyes. Then, you'll look into it. I don't know how, but you will.

I stood, looking past you to Hime. She's lucky, I thought. You're tough, and you'll always protect her. Of course, the look earned me a kick in the face that sent me across the room, but that's okay. It's all worth it.

* * *

(1) means yes

Hope you enjoyed! XD


	2. The Champion

**Disclaimer: Okay, I lied. I'm typing it again, but I do not owm Bleach, or anything even remotely related to it.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2 – Tatsuki**

Huh. Yeah, Ichigo was gone. To be honest, I was kinda happy about it. But not the fact that he took Rukia over you. He was really dense if he couldn't see how you felt about him. Whatever. Anyway, I think I'm writing this because I can't believe that it really happened otherwise... a kind of proof. But I hate that Chizuru chick sometimes. Not just because she hits on you, no... but because she's confusing!! Man, she said something to me on the first day Kurosaki was gone, and it bugged the crap out of me through most of the time we were headed to my karate class. 'Everyone knows before you do.' WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THAT? I HATE RIDDLES!! Grrr...

"Tatsuki-chan?"

I shook my head and looked at you. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Is something bothering you?" Oh yeah, but I couldn't say that. You didn't know about what Chizuru said, even though you were right in front of me. Even if you did... you wouldn't be able to help...

"No." I said, turning my gaze to the ground. You gave me a concerned look, which quickly went to a smile.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Nani?(1)" I asked, quickly looking back up.

"Whatever's bothering you. I'm sure you'll figure it out." you nodded.

"Maybe..." I said.

"Oh, don't be that way, Tatsu-chan! I know you will!"

I softened my look and a smile slipped onto my lips.

"There, see! That's better!"

I she was right, I thought, facing front and feeling a more confident look spread across my features. I would figure this out. And if I didn't, well, then, who cares? I felt much better when you finally said

"Ah! There's the confident Tatsuki I know!"

I turned back to you and gave a big grin. That seemed to make you endlessly happy. I had to resist the urge to hold your hand and... what? ... Wait... what? Where did THAT come from? Your eyes were closed as you grinned at me, the slightly setting sun making your hair softly glow. WHAT THE _HELL_? Suddenly I got the feeling I was blushing.

"Tatsuki-chan? Your face is all red." Bingo. I turned away. Oh, man. Oh manohmanohman... I usually don't watch chick flicks, but I've seen a couple... actually with you. I knew exactly what was going on, and it sort of scared me.

But so did Chizuru.

Karate went smoothly... but I'll have to admit I was kind of distracted. 'What now? I should I make a move on her after practice?' got a punch to my face, while 'But she still loves Kurosaki, what if she rejects me?' scored a hit to my opponent's ugly mug, and 'How do I flirt?' messed me up a little. I still won. Of course. I couldn't lose, especially now, in front of you.

"That was amazing, Tatsu-chan!" you exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Oh, come on..."

"No, it's true! You were like, 'WHAM!' And then they were like 'Oh, I'm gonna get you,' and they did a couple of times, but you still won!"

"But it's only practice..." you looked at me in a shocked, puzzled manner.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong. You've never been so modest before." Shit. Modesty definitely isn't me. Major slip up. Shit. What was I supposed to say? 'Orihime, I have the hots for you?' Yeah. That's great.

"...Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I said. Wow, that was good. I've never been that good at avoiding a subject before, but you smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

But was I really ever going to tell you?

Crap.

"Hey, I'm still coming over to your house tonight, right?"

"Of course, Hime!"

Oh, double crap.

* * *

(1)means what

Woo! Chapter 2! Yay! XDD


	3. The Sleepover

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or anything related to it. If I did Tatsuki and Orihime would be actually dating in the real storyline of Bleach, not just on this site.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Tatsuki**

I don't know if this part is actually important to the story I'm trying to tell, but I think you'll like reading it... if you ARE reading this... but anyway, this part is for entertainment purposes only. That, and I'd feel like I left whoever is reading this hanging, with the fact that people are usually curious to what happens at sleepovers. Well, this one was difficult for me, let me tell you.

"Let's start with this one!" you shouted, holding up one of my DVDs. Actually, I didn't even know which one you were holding up.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"_But I'm a Cheerleader_."

"Oh, right. Chizuru gave me that one. Said it was a spare. What's it say on the back?"

You looked at the case and began reading. After a moment, your eyes widened. "What?" I asked, a little impatient. You looked up at me with one of the most excited faces I'd ever seen on you... and trust me, I've seen a lot of those.

"I'm not telling! You have to watch it!" you said, moving fast to put the DVD in the player. I sighed a kind of 'that's Orihime' sigh, and shrugged.

"Okay, okay... if you say so."

"I do!" you shouted, throwing your arms up. I guess you forgot that the remote was in your hand, because it flew out of your grasp and hit the wall above my head. Gravity did the rest. The remote slid from my head and fell into my lap. "Oops! I'm sorry, Tatsu-chan! Are you okay?" suddenly you were all over my head, checking for... I don't know... bruises or something. But I was already blushing.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just start the movie!" I was squirming, trying to escape your grasp before my newfound feelings took over. You froze, and looked me in the eyes. You looked honestly concerned.

"You're sure?" I'm sure my look softened, and my blush faded. I wanted to tell you about my feelings, which I'm sure existed before this. Thinking back, I KNOW they did. Now that I came to the self-realization, I wanted more than anything to tell you. I took a breath and broke eye contact, turning my gaze to the remote, which miraculously stayed in my lap, even for all my squirming.

"Yes." I finally managed to say. You crouched down, gaining eye contact once more.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Aww, maaaaaaann... I couldn't lie, I've never lied to you before... I made it a point. I only shook my head.

"Not yet." I said, handing you the remote, "Start the movie." You looked kind of sad that I wouldn't tell you, but then you suddenly smiled and took the remote.

"Okay! Hey, let's make popcorn!" you said, standing up and throwing your arms in the air. I smiled a soft kind of appreciative smile.

"You sit down, Hime. I'll take care of the popcorn." I said, standing. I should have waited for you to move. We were right up against each other. 'Oh, why of all times for this kind of thing to happen did it have to happen now?' I thought. It would have been so easy for me to just take you in my arms and just... no... nonono! After what seemed like a lifetime, I blushed. Insanely. Like, all of me was red. Or that's what it felt like. As soon as that happened, I instinctively did a weirdo little jig, and jumped towards the kitchen. You were confused as soon as I started the jig.

"Wow, Tatsuki-kun, I've never seen you do something so weird before!" you began tapping your fingers together and smirking like an evil genius. "Maybe my ways are finally rubbing off on you!"

I turned to face you and rubbed the back of my neck, showing you an embarrassed little smile.

"Maybe. Look, just start the movie. I'm getting the popcorn." I said, turning and waving a hand at you. You suddenly turned all determined, but in a cute way.

"Right. You won't defeat me this time, DVD Playa! Even Mr. Remocolypse can't help you now!!" I smiled and laughed softly. You had made those up when you couldn't work the darn thing the first few times you came over. I always thought it was really creative... but that's nothing new in the imaginative mind of Orihime. Alone in the kitchen, I got the popcorn bag and put it in the microwave. I sighed and leaned against the counter on my palms, staring at the microwave, but my mind was in the past. How long had I really felt this way? Why did it take me so long to realize? People say that the ones who hate gays the most are only hiding from themsleves... was that why I hated Chizuru so much? I mean... usually I hate people who hit on you just for hitting on you. I hated her because there was something that I felt I should hate, something....

"In common." I said softly to myself. Oh, God, really? I turned and looked at the cabinets behind me, leaning on the counter with my back. Really? I covered my mouth with my right hand. I felt like crying.

"Really." I whispered. I tried my hardest to resist, but couldn't help it; a tear rolled down my cheek against my will.

_I'm sorry, Chizuru._

But I hadn't answed my first question.

_**POP!**_ 1...2...3...4...5... .... What was the number again?

_**POP! **_Oh well. Close enough.

So I wiped myself up, just to be sure you didn't see my weakness, and grabbed a package of M&Ms from the cabinet and the popcorn and walked only into the doorway of the room. You looked up.

"Why are you just standing there?" you asked. I smirked, holding eye contact.

"What?" you asked, "What, Tatsu-chan? I can't take it! WHAT?" you began to bounce in your seat. Then I slowly, still smirking, held up the M&Ms and shook them around. You stopped bouncing suddenly and stared.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked slyly.

"B-but Tatsu-kun, you don't like your popcorn that way." you pointed out. Well, I can't say you never paid attention to my needs. I shrugged as I opened the M&Ms and poured about half the bag into the popcorn, closed the popcorn bag and began shaking it. My thoughts at the moment were secretly focused on wondering if you'd ever call me "kun" again. For those who don't know, the honorific "kun" is meant to be a male only thing. It's supposed to signify a man you look up to, or a male lover... I was more interested in the "lover" idea. Chizuru calls me "kun" as a clever adoration/teasing thing. Like she's saying, "I like you a lot, person deserving of this male title."

Gee... thanks.

"Only because it's not healthy," I said, "but tonight I feel like celebrating."

"Oh? What for?"

I shrugged as a response, "Life. Our friendship. The little things that no one else ever thinks about." _Love, self realization. _I smiled the warmest smile I'd ever seen on a person, and I tried my hardest to return the favor, even though warm smiles aren't really my specialty. I even stopped shaking the bag for a moment, but then you started laughing and I blushed and did a couple of little finishing wrist flips, but then smiled a 'you did that on purpose' smile, and you giggled. I then bent my knees a little and began creeping my way to the spot on the couch beside you.

"Oh, no," you said through giggles, "it's the fierce Tatsu(1), come to take me to the tallest tower!" I didn't like that idea, so I carefully placed the popcorn bag on the couch and struck a valiant pose.

"More like the knight in shining armor, come to save you!" and with that, I swept you up off the couch into my arms, listened to your slight squeal as I put my left foot up on the couch, and you clung to my neck. "Come, my Hime, (2)" I said in my most heroic voice looking you in the eyes with a huge smile, "I will assure that your highness is protected from all threats, and leaves this castle in the land of the living, upon pain of my own death!" You smiled even bigger, and let yourself go limp in my arms, except for your head and right arm, which helped your 'damsel in distress' pose.

"Brave knight Tatsuki," this I loved the sound of, so I was grinning most broadly when you put your arms lightly back around my neck and reestablished eye contact, "I can't just stand back while you fight off the demons of this place! I will not be simply casted aside while you die for my well being!"

"'Tis a knight's calling! I cannot deny my nature!"

"No! There must be a better way!" at this, I moved gracefully over to the clearest space in the room and set you on your feet, but held on to your hands and pulled you close.

"I'm afraid not, dear Hime!" we stood for a few moments, and just stared into each other eyes with huge, goofy grins on our faces.

"Wow, Tatsu-kun I never knew you were such a good actress!" you said, making us both burst into a laughing fit. There it was. "Kun" again. "Chan" is kind of the same thing, as "kun", but for girls. I just like the sound of "kun" better for some reason. I let go of one your hands and pulled you over to the couch.

"That's because," I answered, sitting down and grabbing the popcorn/M&Ms before you sat on the bag, "I've never acted before, and never would have if it weren't for you." You sat next to me.

"No way?" you asked.

"Yes way." I said, hooking my arm around your waist and pulling you across the gap between us, you smiling and giggling all the way.

Oh, and _But I'm a Cheerleader_ was actually a pretty cute movie... even though cute isn't my favorite kind of movie.

* * *

(1) means dragon (among other things).

(2) means princess

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This is probably also the longest chapter in the story, but I hope my fans will keep reading! ^.^


	4. The Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did, but I don't so there. (sticks out tongue)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Chizuru**

Huh. I never could have predicted this turn of events.

"Chizuru." you said, getting my attention.

"Oh, to what do I owe this honor?" I asked, looking up. It was lunchtime the day after I dropped the hint. Was this your form of looking into things? Going back to the source? Very sly, if I may say so.

"'Everyone knows before you do.'" you replied simply, looking serious. But there was something else... was it... no way... fear?

"Oh. Where is she?"

"Outside. I said it was a beautiful outside, and that we shouldn't coop ourselves up all the time. I'd be out in a minute."

"Hmm... you don't have much time then, huh?"

"Nope."

"Tell you what. Ask any one question right now, and meet me after school for the rest sometime."

You didn't even stop to think, but leaned in close and whispered,

"Will you forgive me?"

"Oh, my," I replied, leaning my chin against my wrist, my elbow on the desk, "I didn't expect that one. What could I possibly need to forgive you for?"

"Just answer the question. Please." That scared me. I had never heard you say please before.

"That, my good friend," I answered, lifting my head and flipping my hand towards you, "is a given. I knew everything. I know what was going on, and I know what you're feeling right now. Believe me, I went through most of it myself." You smiled a huge smile. "Hey," I said, almost recoiling, "that's not the Tatsuki I know... are you a pod child?" Then you did the weirdest thing on the planet for a Tatsuki to do. You leaned down....

And gave me a big hug.

"Thank you." you said, then you got your lunch from your bag and left. You seemed the same in your demeanor, but I could tell by your smile that I had lifted a huge weight off your shoulders. Maybe you had also realized that I planned your realization... nah... did you? Does it matter?

This is going to sound kind of creepy, but I made it a point to discreetly watch you the rest of the day. Discreetly, because who knows what would happen if you got caught with the lesbian watching you, I watched you because I wanted to see if you'd figured it out... you know... for real. I overheard one of the most entertaining conversations of my life.

"Hey, Tatsu-kun?" Hime asked.

"Un?(1)" you responded.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" This was interesting. I looked over a little, watching from my peripheral vision. You seemed tense. And quiet. Were you...? You swallowed.

"Well... I...." you stuttered. I remember thinking, _'That's my Tatsuki-chan! Tell her how you feel!!'_

"I...." you said again.

_'Come on, Tatsuki-chan, you can do it!! I have faith in you! Wait... when did Orihime start calling you 'Tatsu-kun'? Ooo... my mind wanders to a very interesting place...' _

I shook my head.

_'Focus, Chizuru. FOCUS!!'_

I came back to the situation at hand.

You suddenly changed your expression, making it seem like you were thinking.

"Not that I remember...."

"Oh."

_'Damn! You were so close, too....'

* * *

_(1)means yeah

Uggh! Short chapter!! I think the previous chapter was worth it, though. At least, it was in my mind!! XD


	5. The Release

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Bleach. Sorry guys.**

**Chapter 5 – Tatsuki/Chizuru Special

* * *

**

**-Tatsuki-**

Oh, God, that was scary. How could I ever have told you, if just the idea made me just about piss myself? I'd never been so afraid of anything in my life. Shit. That's when I noticed your expression. So confused, and a little shot down. Like you'd been expecting a different... answer...

"Hime?" I asked. You spaced. I huffed a frustrated sigh. Then I noticed Chizuru, smirking like a fox though not directly at us. I wanted to scream. Chizuru obviously knew what I had to do. I wanted to pound something because she couldn't tell me. Then you turned to me, suddenly.

"Are you sure?" you asked. AGH! WHY couldn't you have just dropped it? But then I looked into your eyes, and... I couldn't look away. I tried to take a breath, to say anything, but I couldn't. I noticed through my peripheral vision that Chizuru was full on watching now. My heart beat faster, and I was sure that if I were standing, it would have been the first time my legs failed me. A small corner of my brain got furious at myself for being so weak, and frightened.

So I decided not to be.

**-Chizuru-**

Whoa. I gotta say, Hime pretty much had you cornered. There was no _way_ you could keep your secret now! Maybe I wouldn't need to help build up your confidence after all...

I mean, really. She was staring at you, and you couldn't just deny her, you've been denying yourself for so long. I knew you wanted nothing more than to tell her, I've been there before. You swallowed. You were also obviously really nervous. You started blushing like crazy. It was entertaining when you almost told Hime about how you felt, but stopped. Now it was serious, I could tell. How would you get yourself out now?

But I still couldn't help but wonder if you _do _know why... see, ( I feel the need to explain myself, I know it's a little off topic, but bare with me.) what I was saying in the beginning of this was that I flirted with Hime all the time, not because I wanted her...

But because you did.

You totally did, I could tell when I first met you two. When you first told me to back off... I couldn't help but casually think, _'Oh, haha, she likes her.' _At first I flirted with Hime just to bug you, and because Hime is too cute to ignore, but while I flirted and watched you interact with people, I noticed more and more that you did things that I used to do when I was in the closet and had a crush on this girl... it was hard to see in you, because you're so much different than I am, but it was still obvious to anyone who knew what to look for. Your defensiveness over Hime seemed to be how your crush manifested itself, which would be difficult to pinpoint, because you're so tomboyish, and people just figured it was natural.

But not me.

I knew that your tomboyishness was exactly the psychological edge I needed to crack your case. You and males have this in common: you want to protect those they love. I mean, girls do it too, but they rarely pursue physical stature to do so. You did. You may not admit it, but you wanted to be able to protect people.

Just like Kurosaki.

He was in your karate class when he was younger, right? It's why he perfected his 'kick to the face' thing. He wants to protect people. And so do you.

You wanted to protect people, and then happened across Orihime.

I think it happened when you guys were young, because you two were so 'buddy-buddy' when I first met you. When you met her, I think she was in some kind of trouble, it wouldn't surprise me if it had something to do with her spaceyness, or maybe her hair color. Anyway, you did what you do best.

You saved her.

That was the only thing I could think of that would draw you to her at a young age, other than your subconscious being attracted to her, which could have done some of the work. I guess you became good friends, and you vowed to protect her with all of your being. I would know.

I made that vow once too.

So, back to the point. I knew you liked her, but you didn't. Once I was sure, I made my flirts more decisive, to try and make you jealous.

I was trying to make you see your feelings. I wanted to give you the key to the door in front of you.

Because I never got it.

Ah, but that's another story.

Anyway, you were sitting with Hime, and you were cornered. Watching you get more nervous by the second, I waited for your move. You turned to me, and smirked. What? I had no idea what that meant, which was weird, because I thought I'd figured you ou... wait...

_Oh, I know that smile! GO TATSUKI-KUN! _I thought.

You went back to Hime before I smiled my confused expression away.

**-Tatsuki-**

I took a quick look at Chizuru, and gave her a smirk. She looked really confused. HAHA! That's what she gets! I made eye contact with you again, and you looked confused too. Oops. Didn't mean to do that.

"Hime..."

"And that's another thing! You've started calling me 'Hime'! Only Chizuru usually calls me Himmph!"

Right around when you said the word "calling," I huffed another frustrated sigh and did the first thing that came to my mind. I made an opening to explain, AND I shut you up.

I kissed you. Very passionately, actually. It was my first. I had been holding out. Apparently for you. Weird, huh? Well, at first it was. You were surprised, but that was okay... and what I expected... but then you relaxed. You hesitantly let your arms wrap around me, to the back of my head. I remembered that you'd never been kissed before either... I made sure of that. As soon as your fingers began to run through my hair though, you completely let go. You let your energies flow, and I, in response, did the same.

**-Chizuru-**

Wow. That was some hott stuff, watching you make out with Hime. I looked around though, and no one else was there. Pleased that you guys still had the option of being secretive, but a little disappointed that I was the only one who was appreciating this wonderful scene, I sighed, closing my eyes and turning my head a bit. But then I realized what was really going on, and I turned back up to the OriSuki scene again. (Aha, Tatsuki-kun, I made up OriSuki myself! Clever, no? I'm sure Hime could come up with something better...(1)) Orihime was comfortable, and you were releasing your passion. It wasn't all of your feelings, but at least you got to, at least once.

Because I never did.

I smiled warmly, slowly letting the reality of this set in.

I succeeded in my mission.

Then I saw something in while you and Orihime were kissing...

She was crying. It touched me, deep down, where I had been trying to make up for breaking my vow. I couldn't help it; I knew those were tears of joy.

I felt some of my own slide down my cheeks. Looks like you weren't the only one getting a release today.

_I did it... it worked... _

**-Tatsuki-**

We finally separated, and I saw you were crying. I slowly lifted my hand to wipe away your tears, but you grabbed it before I could reach your face.

"Doushite(2)-" I began to ask, but you shook your head.

"Because these are tears of happiness, Tatsu-kun. I want to remember them, as part of this moment." you answered. I gave you a soft smile, and nodded.

"So... I guess you know why I did that..." I said lying back, letting myself relax, looking up at the sky. I noticed for a second that you weren't the only one crying.

_Chizuru..._?

I heard you giggle and turned my attention back to you.

"Why else would you have? You always told me, 'Orihime, never kiss a person unless you really like them.'" you were waving your finger at me, doing a 'scolding Tatsuki' impression, I'd imagine. "But when I think about it, I don't know if I'd be able kiss Kurosaki-kun. " I looked over at you. You still had your finger up a little, with a serious face. I stared. Did that mean what I thought it meant? Then you smiled, which made me smile. Then we both began laughing our heads off. I suddenly stopped and devilishly grinned at you. You stopped laughing too, and leaned away a little as I made a menacing clawing motion with my fingers. You playfully smiled.

"Oh, great Tatsu-kun, please, I am at your mercy!"

"Well, you ain't gettin' any!" I said, pouncing on you. I began to tickle you, and we started laughing again. I kissed your neck at one point as an experiment, and you totally switched form tickle mode to purr mode, which sucked for you, 'cause I wasn't done with tickle mode yet.

**-Chizuru-**

I watched as you play tickled and switched between that and little kisses to keep Hime on her toes. It was sooooo cute! It seemed like my work was done, but then I remembered that your guys' journey together was only beginning. There would be questions. Oh, boy would there be questions. My knowledge would prove useful. I smirked to myself as evil genius laughter fulled my mind. Anyway, I couldn't help but envy how easy your guys' journey would be compared to mine... you had me for information, and you had each other for support. I was alone. But this story isn't about me. Besides... every champion needs a teacher. I wiped my eyes and thought...

You just have a more reliable teacher than the internet.

* * *

Hee HA! Hope you enjoyed!

(1) Buwahahahaha! Explanation for controversy over OriSuki/TatsuHime in the summary! (Orihime came up with TatsuHime!XD)

(2) means why


End file.
